


It's mine

by CherryPie0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adorable Peter, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Based on a tumblr post :Peter:*licks the ice cream Tony was about to eat* I licked it so it's mine.Tony:*licks Peter*Peter:*blushes*Translation in RussianTranslation in Chinese





	It's mine

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr post ](https://im-using-my-made-up-name.tumblr.com/post/178349295466/peter-licks-the-ice-cream-tony-was-about-to-eat)

"Do you want anything to drink or eat, kid?" Tony asks from the kitchen, smiling to himself as he pictures Peter's reaction - that has been the same for the last months since he turned 18; 'I'm not a kid anymore, Mr. Stark, I'm _eighteen_ ' is his answer every time, followed by a playful eye roll.

Peter enters the kitchen instead of answering from the living room, slightly startling him. "No, thank you, Mr. Stark," he says, smiling widely.

Years later - they even have weekly Friday movie nights just the two of them now - and Peter still insists on calling him Mr. Stark. Tony supposes it serves him right for calling him kid, which is probably the reason why Peter keeps doing it. 

"You're sure you don't want anything? Soda? Water? Oh, some ice cream maybe?" He suggests as he opens the freezer and takes a tub of ice cream for himself.

"Nope, I'm good," Peter says, shaking his head.

"Suit yourself," Tony shrugs, turning his attention to his ice cream to open the tub as they make their way back to the living room. 

They settle on the couch and Peter slowly - he probably thinks he's being subtle; he really isn't - shuffles closer to him until their sides are pressed together. 

Not that Tony is complaining, of course. He's more than used to it by now; most of the time, movie nights end with an asleep Peter, lying on the couch with his head on Tony's lap or drooling over his shoulder. 

Peter always apologises afterwards, promising that he'll stay awake the next time, a sheepish smile and a soft blush on his face, making him look at least endearing and easily becoming Tony's favorite part of the week. 

Tony is busy looking at the tv screen and starting the movie when he feels Peter's eyes on him.

He turns his head to see what's going on, finding Peter looking at him with a mischievous, playfull grin, like he's about to do something that Tony wouldn't approve.

Before he has any time to speak and ask him what's happening, he watches as Peter leans forward and licks his ice cream, before quickly pulling back. Tony is confused all for two seconds before Peter talks. "I licked it, so now it's mine," he exclaims, trying - and failing - to hold his giggles back and looking extremely proud of himself.

Tony, the genius that he is, of course, gets over his initial confusion pretty quickly and his mind has already come up with his next move. He can't let Peter win, can he? 

So, he simply ducks his head down and licks a long stripe from Peter's neck up to his jaw and cheek. He pulls away and just smirks at him, watching as an adorable puzzled frown forms on Peter's face.

"Mr. Stark, wh-" Peter's words die in his throat, apparently realising what Tony just did, and he gasps, an absolutely beautiful blush painting his cheeks red and Tony probably shouldn't be feeling _so_ proud of himself but he is. 

"Mr. Stark... you- you licked me," Peter says, his mouth slightly parted, still in shock, his hand coming up to rest against his cheek where Tony's tongue has just been.

"I did," Tony confirms, trying to keep his voice as casual as possible, enjoying seeing Peter flustered a little too much, the tub with the ice cream long forgotten next to him on the couch.

"Does- does that mean that I'm yours now?" He asks shyly and worries his bottom lip with his teeth, wide brown doe eyes looking at Tony expectantly.

"If you want to," he says, now letting his expression soften, offering him a encouraging smile. It's not something completely unexpected what with all the glances and lingering touches the last year, but still, Tony wants it to be completely Peter's decision even though he has a pretty good idea what that will be.

Peter's eyes, as expected, light up immediately, a cheeky grin tugging at his lips. "Well, then..." he murmurs and the next moment Tony finds himself with a lap full of an excited Peter who leans in and licks across the corner of his lips. 

"It's only fair, don't you think, Mr. Stark?" Peter says with the same stupid bright smile on his pretty lips. "Now you're mine, too."

Tony chuckles and smiles widely - something that has been happening more and more often since Peter entered his life. "Whatever you want, kid," he says sincerely, before bringing his hand to Peter's neck and pulling him closer, capturing his soft pink lips with his own and Peter seems more than happy to kiss him back, making the kiss a little messy and hungry and absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
